Mr and Mrs Ackerman
by NeKorn
Summary: Deux espions sous couverture mais aucun des deux ne le sait. Une fois le secret découvert, les choses s'enveniment. Resteront-t-ils ensemble ou est-ce que ce sera vraiment 'jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare' ? (Basé sur le film Mr and Mrs Smith) (Ceci est une traduction, la version originale -en anglais- est de DaniellEreri)


« Très bien, commençons » dit notre thérapeute dans un soupir ennuyé. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui en vouloir, un regard sur nous deux et il était probablement prêt à appeler un avocat pour régler le divorce.

« Je m'appelle Eren » dis-je avec un sourire optimiste.

Peut importe ce que cet âne pensait de notre mariage, j'allais paraître aussi content que quand je simulais au lit tous les mois, oui une fois par mois je sais c'est pathétique. J'envoyai un regard sévère et un coup de coude à mon mari difficile. « Levi ! » le menaçai-je.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi il était là en train de s'occuper de ces conneries. « Et moi c'est Levi Ackerman » dit-il agacé. Son ton était encore pire que celui de notre thérapeute. Il s'écroula sur une des chaises grises pivotantes, sa tête prenant appui sur sa main, ses yeux gris perçant l'horloge accrochée sur le mur derrière notre thérapeute.

« Donc depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? » nous demanda le thérapeute Erwin Smith.

« 4 ans. » « 3 ans. » dit-on en cœur. Erwin se montra intéressé à ça, un petit sourire narquois se répandant sur ses lèvres, amusé par nos réponses différentes. « Ça fait 4 ans Levi ! » grognai-je en lui envoyant un regard noir.

« T'es sûr morveux ? » dit Levi de son ton condescendant. « T'es même pas capable de te rappeler de payer les fichues factures à temps. »

« Aussi sûr que je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle digne de ce nom depuis des mois ! » répondis-je sèchement.

Levi renâcla, « C'est marrant je ne pensais pas que gémir pouvait être aussi bruyant en faisant mal l'amour » Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Ça s'appelle simuler couillon, et j'aurais du gagner plus de 10 oscars depuis le temps ! » La tête de Levi pivota si vite que je regrettai presque ce que j'avais dit… presque. À la place je croisai mes bras et détournai le regard en faisant la moue, essayant de maintenir ma position. Dr. Erwin s'éclaircit la voix essayant de briser la tension palpable.

« Très bien » dit-il finalement. « Je vois donc que ce sera là notre travail. Dites moi messieurs, sur une échelle de un à dix comment évalueriez-vous votre degré de satisfaction dans votre couple ? » demanda-t-il plus à moi qu'à Levi, sachant probablement qu'il obtiendrait plus de réponses.

« 7 ! » couinai-je, satisfait de ma réponse puisque ce n'est pas comme si j'étais malheureux. Ok le sexe n'était pas merveilleux ses temps-ci, et il pourrait être plus attentif, et il pourrait essayer de tenir une conversation décente une fois de temps en temps ou au moins prétendre être intéressé… mais je n'aurais pas été assis là, dans ce putain de bureau, si je m'en fichais de tout ça. Donc je décidai de changer ma réponse, « 7 et demi . » Je souris.

Erwin tourna son regard vers Levi, qui était apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit moins satisfait que moi si il appréciait au moins le sexe, pas vrai ? Je le regarda avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, fixant avec insistance le côté de sa tête car sa réponse n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps. « Levi ? » dis-je, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Hm » fut sa réponse. _Etait-il même en train d'écouter ?_

« Monsieur Ackerman ? » dit finalement notre thérapeute, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. « Sur une échelle de un à dix comment évalueriez-vous votre degré de … »

« Deux » déclara-il le plus naturellement possible. Sans même donner une chance à l'homme de finir sa phrase, il dit que son degré de satisfaction était…

« Deux !? » répétai-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. « Un putain de deux ? C'est ça ton degré de satisfaction sur une échelle de un à dix ? Un foutu deux ! » criai-je. Mon visage était rouge de colère et d'embarras. J'étais putain d'enragé ! Mon mari depuis « 3 à 4 » putains d'années venais de noter notre relation d'un deux. En maternelle, on appelait cela de la merde. Notre relation était de la merde de 3 ou 4 ans. Connard !

« Je vois » dit Erwin, me jetant un coup d'œil pour probablement prendre en compte ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Levi, étant l'inexpressif calme et posé qu'il était, garda toute son attention sur Erwin et ne changea pas son comportement ni ne daigna reconnaître ma présence.

 **3 ou 4 ans plus tôt**

J'étais en "voyage d'affaires" en France m'occupant d'un "client". Je suis fier de dire que malgré mon apparence innocente, je suis un tueur à gages réputé pour une entreprise nommée Rose Ops. Je suis dans l'entreprise depuis mes 18 ans. Mon intelligence et mes compétences furent sollicités parmi de nombreux élites durant un congrès au Maroc et ma réputation grimpa en flèche après ça. Les premières années je ne fis que des petits boulots pour me préparer aux gros contrats à l'étranger. Mon voyage en France était ma première grande opération en solo et à partir de là l'univers était déterminé à me faire vivre un enfer.

Dès que j'avais posé les explosifs je me tirai de là, marchant hâtivement vers l'abri le plus proche que je pouvais trouver pour me couvrir. L'armée française serait très vite sur mon cul si je ne trouvais pas rapidement un endroit où me cacher. Aussi calmement que possible je me dirigeai à l'intérieur d'un petit hôtel pas loin de l'explosion et je fus immédiatement bombardé de questions telles que "avec qui étais-je" ou "quelle affiliation avais-je avec l'hôtel".

« Monsieur ! » aboya un des militaires. « Monsieur vous êtes seul. » Il était presque sur moi, comme s'il me défiait de l'ignorer.

Je restai calme tandis que mes yeux inspectèrent la pièce à la recherche d'un possible échappatoire. Je gardai une main sur ma hanche, juste au cas où mon Beretta se révèlerait nécessaire. À ce moment-là, comme si l'univers reconnut ma détresse, je repérai un autre client, un gentleman qui semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il était assit, appuyé contre le bureau d'enregistrement et harcelé par les mêmes officiers criant tout autant dans ses oreilles. Son comportement était cependant beaucoup plus calme et distant.

Il portait des chaussures noires en peau d'alligator, un jean noir moulant et une chemise blanche mettant en valeur sa clavicule. Une Rolex noire accentuait son poignet gauche et des lunettes de soleil Carrera blanches s'appuyaient sur le haut de son nez, et il se trouvait qu'il était justement en train de me fixer directement. Sa frange était balayée juste en dessous de son front tandis que l'arrière de son crâne était rasé. Il fit tournoyer un cure-dent sur sa langue, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens sans les détacher une seule fois.

Il hocha légèrement de la tête dans ma direction et je pris sa comme mon signal. Je marchai tranquillement vers lui avec un sourire de jeune marié en lune de miel forgé sur les lèvres, ignorant les officiers m'attrapant le bras. Il commença aussi à s'avancer vers moi, atteignant ma main et entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Détendez-vous connards il est avec moi » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je fis un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil charmeur à l'un des officiers tandis qu'il me dirigea vers l'une des chambres ouvertes et ferma la porte, la verrouillant derrière nous. Je me penchai immédiatement contre la porte, à la recherche de tout autre signe de perturbation.

L'homme s'appuya aussi contre la porte avec une jambe, penchant sa tête en arrière. Je ne voulus pas lui demander la raison de son acte de chevalerie.

« Salut, je m'appelle Eren » murmurai-je, levant les yeux vers ses lunettes toujours sur son nez et lui lançant un sourire sincère.

« Levi » déclara-t-il, faisant un sourire en coin comme seul lui pouvait les faire.

 **Plus tard cette nuit**

On décida que ce serait mieux de faire profil bas pour un moment, à cause de toute cette récente agitation. Pendant ce temps je profitai donc de cette opportunité pour en apprendre plus sur mon chevalier en Dolce. On dîna sous le ciel étoilé à un petit bistro pas très loin de la Tour Eiffel. Le cadre n'aurait pas pu être plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y avait quelques personnes jouissant de leur compagnie sous la faible lumière émise par les lampadaires, des lampions accrochés aux arbres et auvents des alentours, tout ça accompagné par un petit orchestre.

Je décidai de prendre l'initiative car l'homme ne semblait pas avoir la langue bien pendue, et après quelques shots de tequila je ne pouvais plus arrêter ma curiosité impudente.

« Dis moi Levi, » dis-je en accentuant le L d'une pression contre mes dents « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette ville splendide ? »

Normalement tout le monde est conscient de sa propre sexualité et de ce qui le ou la rend désirable. De ce qu'on m'avait dit mes points forts étaient mes yeux et mon sourire. Mais Levi… cet homme était juste incroyablement beau. Il refusait d'enlever ses lunettes mais, de ce que je pouvais voir, il était magnifique. Sa peau était sans défaut et son cou était très long. S'il s'était laisser faire j'aurais tracé ce cou de mes lèvres toute la nuit, mordillant sa douce peau pâle. Il avait toujours ce cure-dent sur le bout des lèvres, le faisant tournoyer d'une lenteur presque moqueuse.

« Je suis ici pour les affaires » dit-il.

« Et quelles affaires ? » demandai-je, ne détournant pas le regard une seule fois de sa bouche. Je suis sûr qu'il avait désormais remarquer mon regard fixe mais à ce stade je n'en avais rien à faire.

« Je travaille pour une entreprise par actions et cherchais à investir par ici. Je n'ai fait qu'assister à des réunions toute la journée jusqu'à cette fâcheuse explosion. » Sa voix se fit un peu sarcastique à cette fin de phrase.

« Oh, quel dommage. J'imagine que tu vas devoir t'amuser tout seul pendant le reste de ton voyage, hein ? » dis-je d'un ton provocateur en lui prenant une crevette de son assiette.

Il rit doucement et fit un signe de la main à notre serveuse. « Une autre tournée s'il-vous-plaît mais cette fois avec du 1800 silver et amenez un verre d'eau pour ce morveux. » Je grimaçai au mot morveux. J'avais quel âge pour lui exactement ?

« Excuse moi Roméo mais serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que je ne peux pas te défier ? » demandai-je.

Levi se pencha jusqu'à ce que nos deux visages soient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre, nos nez se touchant presque. Je pus sentir son souffle mentholé contre ma peau quand il répondit. « C'est exactement ce que je sous-entends Juliette. » Et avec ça il but cul sec le verre contenant 3 shots comme s'il buvait de l'eau, ses expressions du visage ne changeant pas une seule fois.

« Ecoute moi bien Don Juan. Si je peux me faire 6 shots cul sec avec un air sérieux, tu enlèves ces lunettes et danses avec moi. » J'utilisai le pouvoir de mes yeux émeraudes pour soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il fit de nouveau un signe de la main à la serveuse, lui commandant les 6 shots.

Putain.

L'odeur de la tequila était forte et me brûlait le nez mais j'avais un pari à gagner et il n'était pas envisageable que je laisse ce trou du cul magnifiquement arrogant gagner.

Je pris le verre d'une main et lançai à Levi un rapide clin d'œil avant de jeter ma tête en arrière, laissant l'alcool incendier ma gorge. Il piquait méchamment et il me fallut rassembler toute ma force pour ne pas grimacer. Je reposai simplement le verre et expirai avec un sourire. Levi ne détourna jamais son attention de moi, apportant un peu de rose sur mes joues.

« T'es sûr que tu peux endurer ça Juliette ? » demanda-t-il de manière aguicheuse, ne détournant toujours pas le regard.

Pour toute réponse je pris l'autre verre dans ma main et l'éleva vers lui.

« Aux surprises sexy dans des petits paquets » dis-je, une pointe d'arrogance dans ma voix. Il haussa un sourcil et fit un petit sourire narquois. Je léchai mes lèvres une dernière fois pour me réapproprier le dernier goût de la tequila.

« Crois-moi morveux, mon paquet n'a rien de petit » dit-il, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise et ne décollant toujours pas son regard de mon visage.

Je rigolai doucement, « Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que tu me le prouves. » Je rejetai finalement le dernier shot et claquai le verre sur la table avec un sourire satisfait, me rapprochant du visage de Levi. « Puis-je ? » taquinai-je, me penchant pour enlever gentiment les lunettes qui cachaient ces magnifiques traits, et je souhaitai presque ne pas l'avoir fait.

« Bordel, t'es vraiment beau … » laissai-je échapper avant de penser à ce que je venais de dire. Levi pouffa de rire et se leva de son siège.

« Je crois que je te dois une danse Juliette » dit-il en me prenant la main.

Il me fit me lever et m'éloigna de la table, me fit tournoyer avant de me reprendre dans ses bras et posa une main dans le bas de mon dos.

Plus on dansait, plus la tequila prenait effet rapidement. Soudain je sentis mes jambes s'affaiblirent et mes yeux devenir vitreux. La prise de Levi autour de ma taille se resserra et je pus sentir son paquet relativement gros se frotter à ma cuisse, causant mon membre de durcir légèrement en réponse. Notre innocente danse de lycéens tourna séduisante et sexy en l'espace que quelques minutes une fois que j'arrêtai de faire attention au fait que l'on était en public. D'autres couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste de danse, se perdant dans leur propre espace en cette belle nuit.

J'écrasai intentionnellement mes hanches dans celles de Levi, mon dos appuyé contre son buste. Je sentis ses bras entourer mon torse, éraflant ses doigts sur ma peau et me faisant frissonner. Je posai tranquillement ma tête sur son épaule, la tournant de côté de sorte à respirer dans son cou, pour sentir son odeur. Il me fit ensuite tourner pour que je lui fasse face, mes yeux à demi fermés et vitreux. Je me penchai, balayant mes lèvres contre les siennes, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de finalement briser la distance entre nous. Ses lèvres étaient douces et bougeaient lentement avec les miennes. Je pouvais sentir le bout de sa langue encore mentholée glisser contre mes lèvres demandant l'accès. J'écartai légèrement plus mes lèvres permettant à sa langue d'entrer, et de là je me perdis. La manière dont ses lèvres massaient les miennes était tellement lente et tellement parfaite que je ne pouvais plus penser. Ma main gauche parcourait ses cheveux et mon autre bras reposait sur ses hanches. Levi entourait et retenait ma taille de ses bras protecteurs tandis qu'une de ses mains serpenta sous mon t-shirt ample, éraflant ses ongles contre ma peau, me faisant gémir légèrement. Quand il finit par s'éloigner, j'étais essoufflé.

Je levai la tête pour rencontrer deux pupilles grises qui s'étaient rétrécis de manière séduisante et qui m'inspectaient attentivement. Je poussai un léger soupir, ma respiration se faisant irrégulière et des papillons se formant dans mon estomac. Une de mes mains autour de son cou descendit lentement le long de son torse, frôlant ses abdos puis vers le devant de son pantalon, prenant connaissance de la protubérance dans sa partie inférieure avant de tirer gentiment sur sa boucle de ceinture.

« Doucement morveux, je crois que t'as oublié où on est. »

J'amenai mes lèvres vers le coin de sa bouche, les traînai le long de sa mâchoire et m'arrêtai à son oreille, appuyant dessus légèrement avec ma langue. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir d'ici dans ce cas ? » murmurai-je d'une voix grave et séduisante.

Après ça on se détacha de notre étreinte subjective. Levi marcha calmement vers notre table, jeta un billet de 100€ puis prit ma main dans la sienne, me guidant vers notre chambre. Mes jambes tremblaient de toute la tequila que j'avais ingurgitée mais Levi était patient et il entoura ma taille de sa main pour que je reste debout tandis que l'on marchait.

 **N.d.T : C'est la première fois que je publie sur FanFiction donc je galère vraiment pour l'instant et ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas traduis un texte alors je m'excuse de la moindre expression que vous pourriez trouver bancale x.x Je fais de mon mieux et j'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, promis juré ! Pour ceux qui préféreraient la version originale, qui est en anglais, je vous invite à visiter le compte de DaniellEreri :3**


End file.
